Say Hi to Ginger and Mary Ann
by GLuisa88
Summary: Based on the prompt: Dean and Castiel are stranded on an island without Cas' angel powers.


**Title:** Say Hi to Ginger and Mary Ann  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** AU, gen, mild crack? IDK  
**Warnings:** Language  
**Word Count:** 750  
**Summary:**Based on the prompt: Dean and Castiel are stranded on an island without Cas' angel powers.

* * *

Cas is the first one to wake up.

He finds himself nearly on top of Dean, their limbs tangled together, sand clinging to every pore, matted and twisted into his hair and scalp.

He drags himself to his feet and after several moments of attempting to brush the sand off, he removes his damp, muddy trench coat.

Sand. Surrounded by it, drowning in it. As far as the eye could see. Palm trees and other tropical foliage are scattered sparsely over the island.

The sun beats down warmly across his back as he bends down to check on the condition of his friend. He puts a hand to Dean's mouth, "Thank God," he murmurs when he feels Dean's breath.

Dean's eyes pop open. He stares up at him, "Hey Cas," He says hesitantly, his eyes wide, slightly confused.

…

Dean has found himself on a beach many times in his dreams. It's unusual, however to wake up on one.

He puts his weight on Cas' shoulder and pulls himself up a to a sitting position.

"I don't think we're in Kansas," Cas tells him.

Dean blinks. Is that a joke? "What?"

"Crowley?" Cas reminds him.

Right. They were going to Kansas to stop Crowley. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Help me up, Cas."

Cas helps him to his feet. Frowns slightly when Dean slaps his hands away when the he tries to assist him in brushing the sand off his jacket.

"So what?" Dean asks, "Angel GPS not working? How the hell did we end up… here?"

"I don't know."

"Where is 'here'?"

"An island in the South Pacific. It's unnamed and undiscovered by humans as of yet."

Dean stares at him, his mouth slightly open. "How the hell do you aim for Kansas and land in the South Pacific."

"I'm sorry, Dean, I overshot us. I don't know how it happened but my powers have been… unpredictable."

Dean runs a hand through his hair, winces as sand shakes out into his eyes, "Shit." He swears.

"Whatever, Cas." He digs the heels of his palms into his eyes to rub them clean, "Just zap us back, okay? Hopefully we ain't too late."

Cas doesn't answer, just stares nervously down at his shoes.

"Come on Cas, zap us back!" Dean demands.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas speaks so quietly Dean has to strain to hear him. "I tried while you remained unconscious. It's not working."

"What?"

"We're stuck here."

"No. No no no, I did not sign for any three hour tour-"

"I think we're going to be here longer than three hours-" Cas interrupts him.

Dean ignores the comment and continues, "Sam is waiting on us- I'm not letting him do the job alone- it ain't a one man job!"

Cas is apologetic and yet frustratingly unencouraging, "I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean takes a deep breath. Clenches and unclenches his fists.

"We're gonna build ourselves a boat." He hisses.

…

Three hours later and Dean's long since given up trying to build a boat. A pocket knife doesn't get you far in chopping down trees. Besides, as Cas pointed out, there was no way to bind the wood together even if they could chop it down.

Dean's stripped down to only his jeans now. He wishes he could shuck off his sand-filled jeans and underwear as well but he has no desire to give Cas a strip show.

He wipes the sweat out of his eyes and glares over at Cas. Cas seems unaffected by the heat that Dean can't escape even under the shade of the palm tree he's sitting up against.

"How you feeling Cas?"

"I am fine Dean, thank you for your concern."

Dean rolls his eyes, "No, I mean, how's your angel battery doing?"

"Oh." Cas looks disappointed. "I was able to make one of the trees drop a cocoanut about twenty minutes ago."

"Well stop wasting your energy on cocoanuts."

"Dean…" Cas speaks hesitantly, "I don't know that I'll ever regain enough power to zap us back to Kansas. I've been getting steadily weaker ever since Naomi messed with my head… zapping us here may have used up the last of my reserves."

Dean clenches his jaw. "We're getting off this fucking island." He says lowly as he climbs to his feet and stalks off.

…

News story published on April 9, 2023:

_Ten years after vanishing without a trace, Dean Winchester and Castiel (last name withheld upon request) were found on an unknown island located nearly a thousand miles off the coast of __Fiji._

_It is unknown how they arrived there and neither Mr. Winchester nor Mr. Castiel were willing to speak to reporters._

_Both men were found in fair health. They are both being treated for minor malnutrition and will be undergoing psychiatric evaluation._

_Neither men's families were able to be located in order to be notified of the rescue._

…

"Mr. Winchester," the nurse repeats, her voice growing panicked when he remains unresponsive, "Mr. Winchester!"

"I gotta get outta here!" He exclaims hoarsely, shoving her hand off his shoulder.

He stands to his feet, the newspaper in his lap falling to the floor.

"Stop, Mr. Winchester!" She cries. "Sam! Stop!"


End file.
